


An Error in Calculation

by Merfilly



Category: DCU (Comics), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-18
Updated: 2009-08-18
Packaged: 2018-01-13 09:31:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1221271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spock makes a mistake, and that lands him in Gotham, way too close to *that* time</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Error in Calculation

Spock had all intentions of repairing his errors, as it was just a matter of applying his thought and logic to the problem at hand. He could still perform his duty, once he managed to repair the _Jellyfish_ and calculate the slingshot maneuver that would be needed.

Until then, however, he had reached a critical point in his planning. One reason was that he needed better resources than what he could scrounge here on his own. There was no kindly Edith keeler at this point to aid him. The second reason was of far more personal and surprising necessity.

Somehow, in his headlong dash to try and save his adopted world, he had made an error in his calculations, leading to a transwarp event that had affected the structural integrity of his ship and self by removing chronal energies. His ship had suffered some decomposition before they exited into the harbor of this city, to be found by a strange man in a costume, calling himself 'Batman'. The damage to himself...well, perhaps damage was too strong a word. Though he had lived a long life and earned every wrinkle, twice over, he could admit the newer form, young and fit, was far more able to the challenge of pretending to be human.

Only, it was a fit, mature Vulcan form, that was far too close to a dangerous point of biology. In order, logically, to succeed in his tasks, that point of biology had to be dealt with, efficiently and without harm to whomever he encountered. Thus, he deduced, he needed to learn more about the fitness of potential mates.

There was the costumed man from that first night, who accepted his alien nature so readily, and assisted him in sequestering the _Jellyfish_. Logically speaking, going to him was the best route, as honesty, Spock had learned, could be the best policy at times. Of course, since Vulcans never lied, that was relatively easy to contemplate.

`~`~`~`~`

Batman watched the alien purposefully wait in the path of his more typical patrol pattern for a quiet night. The alien had been very circumspect, and none of his monitoring had revealed a threat that Batman needed to cope with, but keeping him in Gotham had seemed safest that night three weeks prior.

"You need assistance?" he asked neutrally.

"Actually, yes." The alien inclined his head in greeting, then folded his hands in front of him so serenely. "If I may explain a few factors of my being here, with a clear promise I have no intention of diluting the historical timeline?"

Batman was glad of the cowl as he first processed that his suspicions of time travel were true, and then the fact that this was a polite invader. The world, he decided, made no sense, all of a sudden.

"I'm listening."

`~`~`~`~`

Spock was rather amazed at the sheer ability of this man to work in complete logic, yet he knew that it was raw emotion that had originally motivated him, potent emotion that kept him going every night in his battle. So much he had learned in the brief touch of minds during the fevers. So many details that he almost suspected the vigilante hid from himself, in fact, had trickled through the mindlink.

"I can never repay this," he said gravely, to acknowledge the debt.

Batman...no, it was Bruce right now, looking vaguely satisfied with the world, with his own ability to endure the biological impulses of someone so much more potent than any human, gave him a sideways cock of the head.

"Just keep to your plan not to interfere with our development. It's been a very...fascinating thirty seven hours, eight minutes, and odd seconds." The last was said with a hint of humor, a borrowing against the impressions of Spock still floating in Bruce's mind.

Both smiled, and then clothing was acquired before they parted ways, understanding that this part of their alliance was ended, and that now it was a matter of Spock completing his mission while Bruce returned to his own.


End file.
